Messier
by avamura
Summary: Percayakah kau pada teori palin-genesis—bahwa kehidupan manusia sebenarnya adalah sebuah siklus tak berujung? Sejarah telah menuliskan kita pernah saling jatuh cinta, dan kali ini... seluruh semesta akan berkonspirasi untuk mewujudkannya kembali.


"Halo, Rei Gaara."

Sang pemuda berambut merah yang diajak bicara, cuma menjawabnya dengan sebuah helaan nafas sambil menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi. _Tuh, kan_. Firasatnya memang sudah tidak enak sejak Sai memberitahunya kalau ia dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah... dan sebentar lagi tampaknya itu akan segera terbukti. Tahu begitu tadi dia langsung kabur saja mumpung masih sempat.

"Hmm."

Sementara itu di hadapannya, Senju Tsunade sudah bersiap dengan sebuah map berlogo sekolah yang kelihatannya penting. Diangsurkannya benda itu kepada Gaara dengan muka serius.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kita berdua sama-sama tipikal orang yang _to-the point..._ jadi langsung saja. Kau sudah mendapat terlalu banyak angka kesalahan untuk semester ini, Rei-san," ujarnya tegas, yang lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman yang terkesan seperti 'iya, aku tahu'. Tidak seperti kebanyakan siswa yang langsung panik alay kalau mendengar kata 'akes', murid yang satu ini seperti tidak punya rasa takut sama sekali.

Dan normalnya Tsunade pasti sudah ngomel-ngomel kalau menghadapi siswa kurang ajar tidak sopan macam begini, tapi berhubung Gaara adalah putra bungsu dari sahabat masa kecilnya, ia masih berusaha menyabarkan diri. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya emosi pada orang ini; toh dia tetap hanya akan duduk diam dengan tampang _pokerface_. _Like father like son._

"...Maka sehubungan dengan itu, aku berbaik hati untuk memberimu sedikit keringanan," lanjutnya, sambil menujukkan isi map, "Dengar, aku akan memberimu sebuah tugas kecil—yang kalau kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi ada catatan memalukan di rapormu tahun ini."

"Hmm."

_Duh, bocah ini benar-benar—_

"Nah. Kau lihat biodata ini?" Tsunade mengetuk-ngetuk bagian yang dimaksud. "Aku ingin kau melindungi gadis ini. Dia adalah putri pertama tetua Hyuuga, yang akan masuk ke Konoha Gakuen mulai hari ini. Ayahnya meminta jaminan keselamatannya selama ia bersekolah di sini. Dan kurasa... kau adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk tugas ini, Gaara..." paparnya panjang lebar, "Aku tahu kau ahli bela diri dan... ehm... cukup 'berkharisma' di sekolah... benar, kan? Oleh karena itu... kupercayakan dia padamu."

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas foto yang terselip dalam map, lalu mendorongnya kembali pada Tsunade. _Tidak tertarik._ "Maaf. Saya sibuk..."

—_benar-benar mirip ayahnya._

"...lagipula apa yang harus dilindungi dari gadis itu, sih? Memangnya dia diburu Yakuza? Penyihir? Pembunuh bayaran? _The Decepticons_?"

Sang kepala sekolah menahan diri untuk memijit pelipisnya. "Seriuslah sedikit, Gaara," katanya jengkel, "Aku hanya mau dia dijauhkan dari para pem-_bully_, _gangster,_ siswa hidung belang... mungkin, dan pengaruh-pengaruh buruk apa saja yang mungkin ada di sekolah ini. Itu saja, tidak susah."

"Memangnya saya kelihatan seperti bodyguard? Lagipula kan masih banyak siswa _baik-baik_ di sekolah ini... Anda tinggal tunjuk saja. Kenapa harus saya?"

"Ini bukan opsi pilihan, Gaara. Kalau kau tidak mau terima tugas ini... maaf saja, ya. Kau terpaksa harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah di akhir semester ini—aku sudah berusaha membantumu sebisaku. Dan... tolong sampaikan juga permintaan maafku pada ayahmu."

.

* * *

Fanfiksi dan cover©avamura. Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari sini. Terimakasih banyak buat mbah Google, dan Geocities dot com.

.

**Chapter I: Nova Stella**

_"Soul recognize each other by the way they feel, not by the way they look."_

* * *

.

Setengah hati, Gaara melayangkan pandangan ke depan kelas. Di sana Hinata—sang murid baru— sedang memperkenalkan diri, tapi belum apa-apa pemuda itu sudah menguap-nguap duluan menahan kantuk. Habis orang ini terlalu mudah diabaikan, sih... suaranya yang kelewat lirih hampir-hampir tidak terdengar sampai ke pojok belakang, dan dia memandang semua orang dengan ekspresi nyaris ketakutan. _Oh, ayolah. Dia ini menderita agoraphobia atau bagaimana, sih?_

"—s-saya... anak pertama dari dua bersaudara—"

Sejauh yang bisa Gaara amati, rupanya Tsunade ada benarnya juga; gadis ini benar-benar kelihatan asyik untuk dibully. Wajar saja kalau ketua suku Hyuuga begitu protektif padanya. Kurcaci penggugup bertampang boneka begini sih, sudah pasti akan segera menempati posisi paling dasar dalam piramida makanan. Seriusan, melihatnya saja sudah membuat Gaara jengkel setengah mati. Habisnya dari tadi si Hinata itu lebih kelihatan seperti bicara pada lantai, dan wajahnya yang tertutup poni rata bahkan tidak tampak dari depan.

"—sebelumnya, saya menjalani pendidikan home schooling, namun—"

Sampai-sampai Gaara mesti mengerutkan dahi sambil menajamkan telinga kalau mau mendengar kalimatnya. Duh, benar-benar merepotkan.

"—jadi mohon bantuannya, minna-san."

_Hah._ Padahal lima menit yang lalu Gaara masih berasumsi kalau semua Hyuuga adalah makhluk _self-proclaimed genius_, dan/atau mengidap _superiority complex_. Tapi... _well,_ tampaknya gadis ini sukses mematahkan stereotipe itu. Saat melihat foto Hinata, Gaara memang sempat mengira makhluk ini tidak bakal jauh-jauh dari manusia songong bermarga sama yang sudah duluan menghuni Konoha Gakuen: Hyuuga Neji. Tuh_, lihat saja._ Mau dilihat pakai sedotan dari sudut pandang manapun, mereka benar-benar mirip. Tapi rupanya, fisik memang tidak bisa memastikan apa pun...

Gaara mendengus. Duh, padahal tadinya dia berharap akan menemukan tantangan—_keren kan kalau bisa menaklukkan seorang putri aristokrat?_ Tapi kalau yang macam ini sih, rasanya terlalu standar...dan bahkan sama sekali bukan tipenya. _Ah, yang benar saja._

Kemudian, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Gaara tersadar bahwa sesi monolog membosankan di depan kelas sudah selesai, adalah ketika Hinata membungkukkan badan. Di sebelahnya Kakashi tersenyum simpul, lalu menepuk bahu gadis itu dengan ramah.

"Baiklah... terima kasih, Nona Hyuuga," ujarnya, sebelum kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kelas. "Oh, ya. Saya dengar, Tsunade-san menugaskan salah satu dari kalian untuk menjadi pendamping untuk Hinata. Yang merasa, bisa tolong berdiri untuk memberikan perkenalan singkat?"

_...Alright, ini dia._

Gaara yang merasa 'terpanggil' pun berdecak, lalu menyentak kursi yang didudukinya ke belakang. Yeah, kalau bukan karena malas menghadapi amukan sang ayah kalau dia sampai di-DO, dia jelas tidak akan sudi repot-repot melakukan ini! Derit kaki kursi bergesek dengan lantai mengagetkan semua orang, membuat mereka serempak menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku—"

Tapi belum sampai Gaara berdiri tegak, tiba-tiba saja seseorang di sudut kiri depan sudah berdiri duluan.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang anda berikan, Kakashi-sensei. Mungkin pembukaan tidak terlalu penting karena kami sebenarnya sudah saling kenal, tapi... baiklah. Nama saya Hyuuga Neji, ketua kelas XI-4..."

Gaara langsung melongo. _Eh—lho?_

"...sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS, dan salah satu pengurus inti klub kendo Konoha Gakuen. Apabila anda ada masalah dalam pelajaran, saya juga siap membantu sengan senang hati," ujarnya tanpa jeda, menyerobot dialog yang seharusnya untuk Gaara. Dan kemudian di akhir kenarsisan itu, sang pemuda berambut cokelat membungkuk khidmat pada sang gadis di depan papan tulis. "Sebuah kehormatan bisa menjadi tutor anda. Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen... Hinata-sama."

_HAH!?_

Di telinga Gaara, entah bagaimana kalimat terakhir itu jadi kedengaran seperti sebuah ledakan bom molotov. _Hei, tunggu sebentar. Tsunade merekrut agen ganda, ya? Dan... apa-apaan itu, memanggil teman sebaya dengan embel-embel '-sama'?_

Ketika kemudian Kakashi-sensei berdehem, Gaara baru ngeh kalau dia masih berdiri dengan pedenya di pojok kanan belakang, berseberangan dengan Neji_—_yang barusan tampak begitu mempesona dengan kata-kata gembelnya.

"Ya? Ada masalah, Rei-san?" tanya Kakashi, kelihatan terganggu. Untuk sesaat Gaara masih terlalu bengong untuk menjawab, jadi ia hanya mengerutkan kening sambil kembali duduk manis di bangkunya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, perhatiannya segera kembali teralih pada sepasang makhluk nyaris identik yang terpajang di depan kelas; Hinata masih tampak mengobservasi ujung sepatunya, sementara Neji balas menatap Gaara dengan tampang datar. _Well_, ekspresinya memang selalu seperti itu sepanjang waktu, sih—tapi kali ini Gaara merasa tatapannya agak sedikit... sinis.

_Tapi... kenapa?_

Memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, pemuda itu pun akhirnya memutar mata dan kembali bergelung ke habitatnya di sudut ruangan. Selanjutnya pelajaran aljabar dimulai—dan itu seperti _scheduler _yang menandakan bahwa jam tidur sudah tiba. Persetan dengan skorsing dan detensi—Gaara melipat lengan di atas meja, lalu menelungkupkan wajah di sana.

"Oyasuminasaaai."

Tapi sayang, tidurnya kali ini tidak sekhusyuk biasanya. Di tengah sesi peralihan gelombang alfa-menuju-beta-nya, mendadak Gaara terpikir sesuatu. Tentang si gadis Hyuuga itu, tentu saja. _Trance_-nya pun langsung buyar. Dia masih penasaran soal yang tadi—apa barusan sistem audionya mengalami distorsi, atau memang seorang Neji Hyuuga, yang dikenal sebagai si _wise-old-man_, tanpa sungkan-sungkan memanggil si boneka kokeshi ini dengan gelar kehormatan?

_Padahal pada Kepala sekolah dan guru-guru saja dia masih menggunakan '-sensei'_ atau _'-san'. Paling tinggi dia pakai '-dono'. Dan kalau Neji sudah akrab dengan Hinata sebelumnya, bukankah mestinya mereka tidak lagi memakai akhiran honorifik?_

Sejauh ini, teori pertama yang bisa Gaara simpulkan adalah... bahwa si Hyuuga satu ini bukan orang main-main.

**=.x.X.x.=**

* * *

Belum lama kesadaran Gaara mulai menguap, ketika mendadak terdengar bunyi retsleting dibuka, buku ditumpuk, dan gemeresak kertas. Juga samar-samar bunyi nafas. Ia cuma mengernyit—berusaha untuk menoleransi polusi suara itu, sebelum tidak lama kemudian intensitas bunyi-bunyian itu tiba-tiba naik sekian desibel. Ribut benda-benda yang jatuh, sesuatu berkelontang, dan... gedebuk?

_Kami-sama... apa lagi sih ini!? Astaga, tidak bisa ya seseorang membiarkanku tenang di sini? _rutuk Gaara sambil merubah pose tidurnya, mencoba menghalau suara-suara yang masuk. Yang entah kenapa rasanya _dekat _sekali. Dan... oke, ini sangat mengganggu.

—_Hei, hei... tunggu sebentar. Dekat?_

Refleks, Gaara menoleh ke samping dengan mata panda plus pipi masih menempel ke meja. Dan... _jejejeng!_ Tanpa sempat meredam gelombang kejutnya, Gaara sudah keburu ia terlonjak kaget ke belakang; ketika di bangku sebelah tiba-tiba saja muncul gadis itu—Hyuuga berambut panjang yang barusan (tidak sengaja) ia pikirkan.

"Hegh_—_" Gaara berteriak tertahan; dan sebelum seluruh mata bermanuver ke arahnya, dia buru-buru membekap mulut. Lalu terdiam mengatur nafas... sambil pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja, shock bukan hal yang gampang kausembunyikan...

_Hell, sejak kapan dia duduk di sini!? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara datangnya? Atau jangan-jangan... dia baru saja menyeberang portal antardimensi untuk menembus lobus frontalku? _

"A-ah, maaf mengganggu. "

Reaksi Gaara tampaknya membuat Hinata jadi agak sungkan, tapi dia tetap saja melanjutkan aktivitasnya semula: mengumpulkan buku dan alat-alat tulisnya yang entah bagaimana, berceceran di lantai. Gaara cuma mengamatinya sementara ia sibuk sendiri. Dan akhirnya, ketika semuanya sudah terkumpul_—_kecuali sebatang pulpen yang menggelinding ke luar zona terestrialnya, gadis itu berbisik, "Permisi, bisa tolong ambilkan pena saya di bawah kursi anda?"

Gaara, _menjadi Gaara_, mengabaikan permintaan maaf yang canggung itu dan langsung menegurnya _to the point_. "Hei, kau, kau. Kenapa kau di sini?" tuntutnya, ketika melihat Hinata mulai menata ulang isi kotak pensil dan menyusun benda serba ungu itu di meja_nya_. Oke, secara teknis bangku ini memang didesain untuk dua orang; tapi sebuah aturan tidak tertulis di kelas XI-4 jelas menyatakan bahwa Gaara boleh memiliki keduanya sekaligus. _Sendiri._ Lagipula sejak dia tergabung dalam geng motor tahun lalu, tidak ada seorangpun yang punya cukup nyali untuk duduk sebangku dengan Sabaku no Gaara...

"Ehm... m-maaf?"

Tapi kemudian, gadis ini datang... begitu saja. Berani taruhan, instingnya pasti tidak bekerja dengan benar. Sebuah _facepalm_ mendarat di dahi Gaara. _Argh, untung saja dia perempuan._

"Anda... tidak keberatan kalau saya duduk di sini, kan? Sudah tidak ada lagi kursi yang tersisa. Tadinya saya mau minta izin dulu... tapi anda masih tidur..."

Berdebat dengan kaum Hawa bertentangan dengan prinsipnya, jadi Gaara mengambil keputusan cepat untuk mengalah. _Lucky you, Hinata._ "Terserah kau sajalah," potongnya cepat. Toh gadis ini tidak kelihatan seperti penggosip atau _fangirl_ yang berpotensi besar mengganggu ritual sucinya: tidur selama jam pelajaran.

Lalu Gaara pun merunduk untuk memungut sebatang pena ungu dibawah kursi. Dapat. Tapi ketika melihat Hinata menunggunya dengan ekspresi entah-takut-entah-gugup-entah-apa, ia mendadak berubah pikiran.

"Ini boleh buatku, kan? Aku lupa bawa pulpen."

_Well,_ Gaara sendiri bahkan tidak tahu buat apa dia meminta barang itu. Memangnya sejak kapan seorang Sabaku no Gaara mencatat materi pelajaran? Tadinya cuma iseng saja. Tapi ketika Hinata (terpaksa) mengangguk mengiyakan, dia menyelipkan benda itu di atas telinga dan segera kembali mengacuhkan gadis itu.

Hah, gara-gara orang ini, dia mendadak kehilangan mood untuk tidur siang. Maka untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Gaara pun memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela kelas._Yeah..._ cuaca di luar sedang cerah, langit biru, siswa-siswi berseragam gakuran berlalu lalang. Kelas sebelah sedang tanding basket. Pohon-pohon sudah meranggas dan daun-daun rontok, menyambut akhir musim gugur.

Nah, dan kalau sudah memasuki fase _trance_ begini, Gaara benar-benar bisa bergeming sampai berjam-jam. Apalagi dari tempat duduknya, suara Kakashi-sensei hanya terdengar lamat-lamat.

Tapi dari ritu, bahkan Gaara tidak sadar sejak kapan lensa matanya mulai berubah fokus. Dari mulanya ke halaman belakang sekolah yang menghampar di sisi lain kusen, pelan-pelan berakomodasi menuju ke _punctum proximum_: kaca jendela yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Karena ruangan kelas kebetulan cukup terang, ia bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri di sana. Juga... samar-samar bayangan si nona Hyuuga yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"..."

Dilihat dari refleksinya, ekspresi Hinata tidak banyak berubah. Dia masih saja tertunduk menekuri diktat kalkulus, sambil sesekali mencatat sesuatu. Pendapat Gaara tentangnya pun juga tidak berubah. _Bahwa terlepas dari titel Heiress-nya, gadis ini sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja_. Terlebih lagi untuk ukuran seorang Hyuuga yang terkenal elegan dan berkelas. Si Hinata ini malah kelewat sederhana—roknya pas selutut, rambut panjangnya dikepang longgar ke belakang, dan berani taruhan dia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu _foundation. _Singkatnya, dia bukan tipikal gadis yang menarik perhatian autofokus, atau bersinar di tengah keramaian.

_Gadis cupu._ Filum yang bisa dipastikan bakal luput dari perhatian kaum Adam.

_Hah, apa? Aku?_

_Tidak, tidak. Posisiku di sini hanya sebatas observer, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Paling-paling sebentar lagi aku bosan sendiri, dan kembali pada kehidupanku yang biasa..._

**=.x.X.x.=**

* * *

Di akhir jam pelajaran, selepas Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan, emosi Gaara sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Dia menggebrak meja, lalu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sadis. Oke, kali ini dia marah. Benar-benar marah—Gaara memang paling tidak suka pada orang yang 1) melanggar privasinya 2) membicarakannya di belakang 3) melihat atau mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan apa artinya.

"Kau itu masih anak baru. Berhenti menggangguku, oke? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan ambil resiko untuk melakukannya sekali lagi."

Hinata yang lemah lembut langsung mengelus dada, antara takut dan kaget. Sepasang mata tanpa pupilnya menatap iris hijau laut milik Gaara, bingung. "M-maaf? Maksud anda... melakukan apa? Saya bahkan tidak mengajak anda bicara sama sekali..."

"Kau berkali-kali melirik ke arahku sepanjang jam pelajaran! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu," todong Gaara galak. Iya, selama jam pelajaran tadi ia sudah beberapa kali menangkap basah Hinata mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya... dan sumpah, itu menjengkelkan.

Hinata makin mengerut.

"I-itu... karena... sejak tadi anda terus-terusan menatap saya lewat pantulan kaca jendela. Kalau memang ada sesuatu, saya rasa anda bisa mengatakannya langsung..."

_E-eh? _"..."

Dor. _Headshot._

Gaara pun langsung kicep, lidahnya beku seketika. _Kaca sialan._

Dan saat itu juga, Gaara langsung sadar kalau ekspresi saltingnya barusan kelihatan terlalu eksplisit_—_karena kemudian Hinata menyunggingkan sebuah senyum malu-malu. Mereka saling terdiam untuk sekian detik canggung yang tersasa seperti sejam bagi Gaara. _Ah, sial. _Bagaimana bisa dia begitu bodoh, ya?

Tapi untungnya, gadis ini cukup tanggap, karena dia langsung ambil inisiatif untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Meski masih dengan wajah tertunduk, ia memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangannnya pada sang rekan sebangku. "Saya... Hyuuga Hinata," katanya (Gaara menimpalinya dengan gumaman 'iya, sudah tahu'). "Bolehkah... saya tahu nama anda?"

Untuk beberapa detik ketololan yang kemudian akan ia sesali di masa depan, Gaara cuma mematung menatap tangan kanan Hinata yang terulur ke arahnya. _Hih, yang benar saja_. Bahkan dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali menjabat tangan seseorang tanpa memakai cincin kejut listrik. Setelah ia merasa mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan kebaikan Hinata, Gaara menyeringai. Dia pun langsung memutar arah duduknya 180 derajat sampai berhadapan _face-to-face_ dengan gadis itu. Lalu diambilnya pena yang tadi terselip di atas telinganya, dan menggunakan benda itu untuk menyibakkan poni Hinata ke samping.

"Lain kali kalau kau berkenalan dengan orang... perlihatkan wajahmu, Hi-na-ta."

Hyuuga muda itu langsung menarik kembali tangan yang tadinya terulur, seperti siput yang disentuh manusia. Rona merah hangat muncul di pipinya ketika menunduk. Gaara hampir-hampir bisa merasakan konsentrasi feromon di udara meningkat drastis dalam jangka waktu tiga detik.

Ia pun tersenyum. Senyum tulus pertama setelah jeda panjang linimasa yang tidak bisa dia ingat lagi.

"Aku Rei Gaa—"

"Gaara." Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara bariton lain menginterupsi perkenalan itu. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tanah tiba-tiba muncul bak makhluk halus di belakang Hinata, menyela dengan tidak sopannya. "Juga sering dijuluki Sabaku no Gaara, karena dia berasal dari prefektur Suna. Peringkat sebelas kelas, hobi balap liar dan tidur di tengah jam pelajaran."

Gaara kontan mendongak, dan rasa-rasanya ada bunga api yang terbentuk ketika sejurus kemudian tatapannya beradu dengan mata sang Neji Hyuuga. _Duh. Dia lagi, dia lagi. Apa sih masalahnya orang ini?_

"Ck. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau perhatian juga padaku."

Pria itu tersenyum menjengkelkan sambil bergumam, "Iya, sama-sama", lalu dengan seenak jidat meletakkan tas selempangnya di meja Hinata. Atau _meja Gaara, _tepatnya. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Neji langsung menggandeng lengan gadis itu. "Kita bertukar tempat duduk saja, Hinata-sama. Akan lebih jelas kalau anda di depan," ujarnya, setengah memaksa. Kemudian, pria bertampang pokerface itu menelengkan kepala ke arah Gaara. "Biar saya yang duduk di sini. Lagipula saya dan Rei ini juga teman lama. Benar, kan?"

"..." Well, kalau bukan karena ada Hinata, Gaara pasti sudah menonjok pria itu duluan sebelum ia selesai mengatakan 'teman lama'. _Lagipula... demi apa, dari mana frase itu didiferensialkan?_ Sepanjang ingatan Gaara, ia dan Neji tidak pernah terlalu akrab, meski secara teknis mereka juga tidak resmi bermusuhan. Sebenarnya lebih karena perbedaan prinsip, sih—Neji dikenal sebagai siswa teladan harapan bangsa, sementara Gaara bisa jadi masuk ke buku PPKn sebagai contoh buruk pemuda berandalan yang suka membolos dan berkelahi.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, kok..."

"Hinata-sama, nanti miopi anda makin parah."

"Tapi Neji-nii, saya kan tidak menderita miop—"

"Sudahlah, menurut saja."

Dahi Gaara makin berkerut. Dia jadi bingung. _Neji memanggil Hinata 'Nona', Hinata memanggil Neji 'kakak'. Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan dua orang ini?_

"B-baiklah..." Dengan kikuk, gadis itu pun mengemas barang-barang ke dalam tasnya, lalu beranjak pergi begitu saja. Gaara jadi kesal sendiri —kenapa sih gadis itu begitu patuh pada orang yang bahkan memanggilnya 'Hinata-sama'? Bukankah mestinya posisinya lebih tinggi daripada si gondrong tukang serobot ini?

"Jaa, Gaara-san."

"Iya, iya. Pergilah ke kantin duluan saja, Hinata-sama. Nanti saya menyusul."

Gaara mendengus. Yeah, selama ini ia dan Neji memang hanya saling tidak suka satu sama lain, tanpa alasan konkret. Belum pernah ada hal yang memaksa dunia mereka berinterseksi. Tapi sekarang Gaara sudah menemukan alasan itu—alasan ketidakcocokan yang sudah dia cari-cari sejak setahun yang lalu, sekarang sudah ketemu.

...Walaupun dia tidak pernah menduga kalau akhirnya akan jadi soal wanita, sih.

.

.

–**End of chapter I–**

* * *

[1] _Nova/Nova stella:_ Bahasa Latin dari 'bintang baru', secara harfiah berarti kemunculan sebuah bintang pada tempat di mana tidak diketahui sebelumnya. Dalam istilah sekarang juga dapat berarti bintang yang menjadi sangat terang secara mendadak.

**A/N:** Ngoahahaha entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya suka GaaHina. Mereka manis, sih :3 Makanya pas dapet konsep buat fic ini, saya pun langsung nunjuk dia sebagai main actor, gak pake-pake audisi lagi... hahaha. Meski karakterisasinya OOC, tapi saya rasa kalo jadi peran slengekan dia masih cocok tuh xD Terus... pas nonton Naruto SD dan RTN, mendadak saya jadi kwangeeeeen banget sama Nejay. Awalnya ketawa-ketiwi soalnya di sana dia jadi nista *dijyuuken*, tapi pas filmnya abis... jadi sedih :'( Ya udah sekalian aja saya masukin ke sini. Dan apapun ficnya, saya selalu suka Protective!Neji. Seru aja ngejahilin para cowok yang ngedeketin Hinata-hime. _Love you, Nii-san!_

Review dan concrit sangat diharapkan. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir! (Syukur-syukur kalo yang baca jadi ikut ketularan virus GH :P)

**Sin cera, avamura.**


End file.
